Odd Celestial Stories
by Animeimmy
Summary: Random stories on my favourite celestial spirit Loke,or Leo.


Fairy tail. A guild in Magnolia filled with strong mages with strong hearts. Like all guilds they perform numerous jobs for different cliental for money, at the present moment a certain brown haired female was lazily perching on a table drinking beer from a barrel. Her name was Cana Alberona one of the many new generation mages

"Cana" a certain blonde haired female, named Lucy, shouted.

"Lucy what do you want, I'm busy "Cana replied irritably

"Well as you know I'm a celestial mage, and loke is one of my keys "Cana nodded half-heartedly. "Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me what's up with him, he keeps complaining about an anniversary and it has something to do with you, so"

"So what "she interrupted

"I was wondering if you could tell me about how you met him, and what he's talking about. "She asked

Cana sighed, she didn't want to talk about loke had been her best friend for three years and now he had left her but on the other hand the quicker she told the story the sooner she could go back to drinking.

"Fine, it all started three years ago "she began

Cana glared moodily out of the window, cursing every time the vehicle hit a bump. She turned her head to see Wakaba and Macao talking about the 'good old days', it annoyed her to say the least, it couldn't be helped she was taking a hard job and needed people with more experience- fifteen years of age and still unable to be unaccompanied.

"Cana, Cana, CANA! The last one make her winced at how loud it was.

"What "she replied grouchily

"Cana, you need to stay focused for this job its dangerous, we're been asked to take down an Orc*that has been terrorizing a village, one mistake and it could be your last! "Macao explained

"Don't worry Macao, that why we're here to stop are little defenceless Cana-chan

"Yeah, yeah I know "Cana mumbled._ Stupid old blokes, I can take that Orc down without you, just you watch._

The minute the trained stopped, she hoped out, her azure tank top fluttering gently in the breeze-along with her hair that swayed more than fluttered. She strode towards the hotel, where they were staying since the Orc only comes out at night, and hurried up to the room. She dumped her bag near the door and went to sit by the table to practise her magic, not before long she heard a loud thump, wait a second she had fallen asleep! Cana ran towards the door way and flung the door open and continued towards the entrance- minding the uneven stairs that led down-she raced out the door ,resisting the urge to scream. There in front of her stood a massive Orc, swampy green, with greasy white hair threaded with bones and an assortment of other things, his torso was covered with scars and stains, leading down to his lower half which was cover in a loincloth. Cana sprinted towards Macao and Wakaba, who she saw fighting, and proceeded to join in, they threw layers after layers of magic at them, bouncing of his back with no effect, one shot hit him right in the eye and a volley of screeches were heard, a massive green skinned arm was hurled at them, Cana ducking, Wakaba and Macao getting the full blow. Both of them collided with a wall and slid down it, there faces scrunched up in pain but the eyes determined, the Orc furious eyes turned to her and in that instant she realised she didn't want to do this alone she needed help!

"MACAO, WAKABA, HELP! "She screamed

Their eyes widened at the massive fist that came flying at her, she turned to what they were staring at, her life flashed before her eyes. BAM! That sound echoed throughout the streets, entering every nook or cranny, sudden realization struck Cana, she wasn't in pain, and she opened a brown eye and glanced up to see a man, and he had caught the fist, with a swift motion he had flipped the Orc upside down leaving him unconscious. The man walked up to Cana, now he was close enough she could make out his features he had ginger (or strawberry blond whatever) hair that was spiky resembling a lion's mane -especially two little spikes at the top that resembled ears-and hazel eyes, he wore a simple white t-shirt rolled up to his elbows and a red tie, brown trousers on his legs and fancy shoes like he just came from a wedding.

"Were you hurt? "He asked me

"If anything I should be asking you that, how the hell did you do that"

The man shrugged, and walked over to Macao and Wakaba his shoes kicking up dust and random flecks of rubble; he helped them stand and guided them towards her.

"Can you stand? "The man asked Macao who was currently leaning on him. He nodded, pushed off from the man and balanced himself out.

"I shall be taking my leave now "The man said

Cana glanced at the man and realised that the man was covered in scratches, bruises and the occasional scar. Dirt clung to his clothes and face. A thought came into her mind this man had saved her yet he was in horrible condition, she owed him.

"No you shall not "Cana spoke. Macao and Wakaba mouths dropped, yet a slight smile tugged at the man lips. "You are in poor condition and deserve proper treatment; you are coming back to fairy tail with me".

He could have said no but the determined look in her eyes told him she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He sighed." fine" .Cana couldn't hide the joy from her face.

"First of all, may I ask what your name is? "Cana politely asked

The man scowled and for a second she thought she done something wrong, but it turned into a sad smile.

"I don't like my old name anymore "he said gaining a thoughtful look on his face. "I know. How about Loke?"

"Loke as in the Norse god of trickery "Cana questioned, the man smirked.

"That the one "he said

"Well then, from now on your name is Loke, is that correct?"

Loke smiled."Yep".

The train journey drowned on the train occasionally giving a wail of pain before continuing, Cana exhaled, this was boring! She snuck a glance at Loke, an idea occurred.

"Hey, Loke do you want me to read your fortune? "She asked

"Ok"he replied

She held out the cards, Loke picking numerous ones, he showed her the cards.

"You have had just been involved in a life changing experience, and not a good one at that". Loke winced. "But a good omen will befall you". She glanced at the last card this didn't make sense, this card was never drawn by anyone.

"Hey,loke"

"Hmm"came the reply.

"How old are you? She asked. He gave a hand gesture signalling her to come closer, his lips brushed her ears and in a flirty voice he responded.

"I am older than the earth, yet younger then the universe, the age of the old yet the appearance of a youth, does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Geez, stop flirting with me" she pouted, yet a thought still buzzed in her head, the card she had picked a man in a toga holding a golden apple: the sign of immortality. No .She just needed more practise,yeah that was it.


End file.
